The Games Have Begun
by Never Remember December
Summary: This is my first story.. and I am no good at summerysSoo please it is really good Rated T for stuff later Characters are the Marauders , lily snape,My OC , Molly Athur weasley and Ted Tonks


**Hey So this is my first fanfic….. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Harry Potter or the marauders or most of the characters I am using…..**

**Colette is my OC please don't steal her… **

Sunday; Dinner

Sirius walked into the great hall with James, Remus, and of course Peter. Today was just like any other normal day, usual routine. Get up, shower, get dressed, go to breakfast , got to class, eat lunch , go back to class , dinner bed. Until Sirius got to his usual seat. There sat a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was talking to Evans. Sirius whistled and waved his figure trying to get her to move, he hadn't known her name , but even if he had he would not have used it.

"Don't whistle at me" the girl said" I am not a dog"

"You're in my seat !" Sirius exclaimed.

"so….." smiled the girl. She has a beautiful smile thought Sirius, but waved the fact off seeing as she was in his seat.

" So it's my seat and I would like it back. Please?" Sirius didn't often say please he'd hoped she'd notice and give him back the seat he'd sat in for the past five years. _"Well" _He could imagine Remus saying _"you have moved farther down the table seeing as first years always sit at the end ." _"Shut up" he said out loud to Remus who wasn't actually talking. This got him some strange looks….

" I don't care if it is your seat I am sitting here and I am comfortable. Retorted the girl "Taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that was in front of her, desperately wishing it was Fire whisky but of course Lily Had made her quite drinking it. "besides I already have my juice" Sirius stood there dumb founded for a good fifteen minutes before Remus stood " Really, pads? It's a seat."

" Yes. I know " whined Sirius " but it is **MY** seat " He pouted, This girl though he had not known her well was getting on his nerves.

" Do you want my seat?" offered Remus

"yes, Moony I would" Sirius said with a smiles trading spots with him.

"Remus" said the girl her name Colette, she had study with him a couple times before." would you like this seat?" she said. Moving her bag and scooting over. Remus sat next to her.

Sirius got an angry expression. "What the bloody hell you'll move for him but not for me? WHY?" His face made this weird mix between a pout and a scowl.

"sure" Laughed Colette " I just don't like you"

This made Lily Evans Break out laughing. " shut up, Lils"

"Hey Colette, wanna come see Sev with me?" Lily asked , half begging. She hated going over there by herself.

"Yeah" Colette said. She didn't have anything against Severus, but she also didn't like talking to him. " It'll give me a minute to talk to Regulus."

" How Do you know my brother?" Sirius said spraying potatoes in her face.

" I'm dating him" Colette said with a smile, she was proud even if he was a third year and she a fifth. Her and Lily Got up and left, for the Slytherin table.

Sirius looked horrified. His Little brother was dating a Gryffindor? When had this happened? Ugg he didn't care. He didn't care that his LITTLE brother had some how gotten the one girl who hated Sirius to date him. Thank good I don't live at home he thought .

James looked up as though he had just had an epiphany "Sirius, I think I might have some news that will brighten your mood." he said happily.

" What?" Sirius asked anxiously

" Guess what week it is?"

Sirius's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Truth Or Dare week!" Sirius almost jumping with anticipation. Remus just moaned. Peter who had been oddly quite looked up from his breakfast.

"Do I have to play?"

"yes" Stated James bluntly

Peter moaned he always ended up embarrassed during this week.

" I'll go get Alice, Frank, Ted , Molly and Arthur" Sirius exclaimed . He almost ran off but James stopped him.

" Alice and Frank can't play " James reminded him

" oh yeah" Sirius said sadly " now we don't have enough people to play"

" Yess " Muttered Remus and Peter at the same time

"Come off it you two , Remus you created this game and you know you love it" James said not paying attention. " Besides I think I found replacements" James said eyeing Colette and hopefully. She would bring Lily.

Colette finished her conversation with Regulus, kissed him softly on the cheek and walked back to the table. Sirius was staring at her strangely as she sat back down.

"wanna play a game?" He asked

" what kind of game?" She asked accusingly " This better not be a prank"

"It's not " Remus said with a smile. I created the game it isn't a prank "please, play "he smiled . Even though his eyes told her to run.

"sure" She said skeptically " only if Lily and Molly are playing.."

James Smiled his plan may have worked , And from what he had seen of Colette She was very determined to get what she wanted. " Well Molly always plays and you can go ask Lily.." smiled James. Colette smiled and ran to go ask Lily.

When she came back Lily was hand in hand with Severus. " I will play if he gets too" James really didn't want this but he had no other choice.

"Fine" James stated clearly not liking the idea

" WHAT?" Sirius stated " NO! I refuse to allow snivelous to play"

" Fine" yelled Colette "If he can't play then Lily won't play and if she doesn't play I don't play!" Her face had turned a bright shade of pink. " You guys are Such Gits!"

"He can play " Remus said "we need the people. "

Colette calmed herself down " good" she huffed

"Errrrrr…. What are we playing " Asked Snape

"Week long truth or dare" answered Peter .

" We'll start tomorrow at breakfast" James said as Sirius continued to pout.

" Here is how it's played; We play by writing on parchment. It'll look like notes to anyone else whom tries to read it .So don't worry Evans. You Have to answers truths and do your dares or you have to do a To do both a truth and a dare and it can be done Naked. Other then that there are no naked dares. We play even in detention, and you can't tell people your playing a game during this week." James ended and Sirius picked up.

" Tomorrow you will each be given a bracelet and a piece of parchment. Do not steal any other persons parchment it makes everything so confusing., Other then that We'll start tomorrow . Oh and Get a good Nights sleep you'll need it." Sirius added a devilish smiled and started shoving his face with food again.

Sooooooo Did you like it? Should I keep writing? oh and I promise my spelling will get better! .-. * smiles*


End file.
